The Break up
by NatsuLucy4ever
Summary: Natsu and Lucy dated in High School, Lucy broke up with Natsu when she found out Natsu was cheating on her with Lisanna. Lucy left and Natsu rejects everything and becomes depressed. Six years later Lucy comes back as a model, and actress for Erza's birthday party. When Natsu saw her, he tries to get back with her. My First fanfiction story!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Natsu and Lucy dated in High School, Lucy broke up with Natsu when she found out Natsu was cheating on her with Lisanna. Lucy left and Natsu rejects everything and becomes depressed. Six years later Lucy comes back as a model, and actress for Erza's birthday party. When Natsu saw her, he tries to get back with her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lucy POV**

I ran out of the school, thinking what I saw it made my heart break in to pieces. Thinking of him kissing Lisanna no wait, making out with her. I was running as fast as I can. Until I heard footsteps and someone yelling my name. I turned around and saw Natsu panting trying to catch his breathe. I stood there dumbfounded and was about to turn and run for it. when I was about to turn, Natsu grabbed my wrist his grip hurt a lot I knew it was going to leave a mark. Tears were forming in my eyes I just wanted to run home and cry in my bed. Yeah how pathetic. "luce..." his voice was full of regret. I stared at the ground not trying to look his face.  
"I-I'm s-sorry, please don't leave me, I reject everything I was doing. Just plea-" I interrupted "No shut up, just p-please stop saying lies to me." I pleaded I continued " Your just making me feel worse... with your excuses." I knew he was staring at me. I felt anger and mix of sadness inside me. "But luce-" "Why were you cheating any ways?  
If you unhappy why didn't you ended everything?" I snatched my hand from his grip. And looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, tears falling from cheeks. " It's over Natsu..."  
He looked shocked what I've just said. " Luce please- I put my finger in the lips and shushed him.

"It's over Natsu" I repeated.

**Natsu POV**

My heart broke when I heard those three words. when Lucy left, I heard Lisanna's voice behind me. "Babe your okay? I so happy you've broke up with her. At least we can do what want not hiding the not so secret we've been going." I hated that voice so much right now, I knew it's my fault for cheating on someone love so much. I've felt arms around my shoulders. "You know we can do some stuff at your place~" Her breath was breathing in my neck it made shivers on my back. "No." I said coldly turning around to walk home to my apartment. "But Babe why your so cold?" she was clinging in my arm. I turned around I looked at her coldly that made shivers in her back. "Leave. Me. Alone." I glared at her. She frowned and said "I can give you a good time than that slut." I flinched and grabbed her wrist tightly she winced in pain. " Say that one more time and I'll cut your throat." I let her wrist go and left.

I slammed the door hard and went the my bedroom grabbed my clothes and toke a shower. Water dripping on my body, I was clenching my fists so hard my nails were digging in my skin it was it about to bleed. Honestly I didn't fuck it. I was so depressed, I felt like I've lost the most precious thing in the world to me. I'm just mad at myself I just couldn't look at myself in the mirror. Why the fuck I cheated? I've dated her since the first year of high school. And tomorrow is the last day of high school. I don't want go to school and see her depressed cause of me. I grabbed the towel and dying myself. I put on my clothes and lied down to my bed and grabbed my phone next to me. I looked through our text messages and pictures of me and lucy together. When I saw my favourite picture of her. It was when we were at park in benches, She was smiling happily I was next to her grinning. She was wearing a black tank top and fainted jeans with white sandals, her hair was in a messy bun. She looked gorgeous, her smile was breathe taking. I felt the luckiest guy in the whole Earth to have her until, Lisanna came in. Lisanna was my childhood friend, I've had a tiny crush on her when I was younger but when Lucy came in, I've felt love in first sight when I saw her. She became jealous but I ignored it... I remember I used to be shy around her, I was too shy to talk to her, one time I was staring at her for the whole period Mr. Gildarts called my name, everybody and I mean everyone was staring at me I felt like a idiot, Lucy was staring a me giggling while blushing, I turned red like tomato And I had detention after school. Yea Great day I've thought she never noticed me but since I'm the most popular boy at school she did. But that was past...

I even found out Karen, Angel the seniors back then were Lucy's older step sisters and worse of all Laxus, and Sting were Lucy's older brothers too. Laxus was a buff blonde guy and really tall he's like 6'5 and I'm like 6'1 he reminds me of King kong for some weird reason. He has cocky personality it's annoying as fuck. And Sting is another blonde ignorant bastard that thinks he can beat anybody up and thinks he can get what he wants. Thank god Lucy wasn't like them.

Then the break up reminded me again, my heart swollen. "WHY?!" I gritted my teeth. Anger rises in my body I got up from my bed and punch my wall, I knew I made a hole in the wall. I didn't gave a shit that. I cried for a several hours until I fell asleep.

**Hey Guys this is my first fanfiction story. ._. I'm not really good a writing... Should I continue? If it's bad then its okay I'll delete this shit. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

I was crying in my bed, I've felt so fucking pathetic. He was my first in everything. I can't even say his fucking name. I've heard a knock in my door and said "who is it?!"

"Lucy are you okay? I saw you running up stairs crying!" My sisters yelled with worry in there voices.

"I'm okay..." I said. I've heard whispers in the back of the door. Few seconds later knocks and kicks were banging in my door. I've was getting annoyed by this shit already.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Open the motherfucking door!" Laxus yelled. I groan and curse under my breath as I stood up and walk to open the door. I opened the door as the next second everybody jump and group hugged me.

"baby, What happened? Who fucked your feeling up? Nobody's allowed to hurt my sister's feeling!" Karen exclaimed, while pinching my cheeks. " Who's the cunt Lulu?" Angel growled.  
" Who's the son of a bitch!" Sting and Laxus growled. I still had my cheeks red and my eyes puffy from crying the last 3 hours. I took a deep breath and said " N-Nothing h-happened."  
tears still falling in my cheeks. Yup, I was lying, I am a horrible liar and they knew I was lying.

"Bitch stop lying. Some dick broke your heart." Karen said, as the others nodded. I looked at the ground feeling shamed and embarrassed. Karen is so good at making me feel worse.

"Lulu what happened tell us please we're here for you." Angel smiled politely. I looked up at Angel and looked in to her eyes, her eyes were filled of sadness and worry. " H-He ch-cheated on me." I stuttered. "WHO CHEATED ON YOU!" Karen yelled angry. As Laxus head vine popped and his hand turned into fists. As Sting looked shocked. "dragneel" Sting whispered. I was the only one who heard.

"Honey did you broke up with him?" Angel asked motherly. Our parents died years ago, Mother died from lung cancer and father was a drug addict and died from a drug overdose.  
Mother was one of the best known sex symbols of the 1950s and '60s _**(Think of her as Brigitte Bardot Yea I thought she was gorgeous, Yea deal with it bitch. -.-)**_ and Father was a owner of a rail road company. I was 14 years old when they died. After that we stayed in the Mansion by ourselves, Angel and Karen became famous Models and Laxus a famous boxer while Me and Sting were "Normal" but at the same time well known from our parents. Angel was actually the one who acts like the mother while, Me and Karen the immature persons in the whole mansion by the way Karen and me are partners in crime, there's a reason Karen and me are on probation. While Laxus and Sting think their too cool.

I stared at her until someone smacked my head HARD. "Of course I broke up with him!" I looked away annoyed. Karen and Angel looked at each other and smirked. " Lucy can we ask you something?" Karen asked.  
I nodded looking confused. " Me and Karen are moving to LA for awhile and I was wondering if... You go with us?" Angel asked smiling. I raised a brow "Why?" I asked confused as I noticed Laxus and Sting went to the living room. "Well I remembered Mama before she died her dying wish was YOU to do the same career as she did..." Karen said. I widen my eyes in shock. "Really?" I asked excitedly. Karen rolled her eyes. "Of course Bitch." Karen said irritated. SI O NO? Angel asked helpfully. "Of course! I exclaimed. I got up and started packing.

"When are we leaving?" I asked happily. "Tomorrow night!" Angel yelled. I look around found my phone next to my Plue doll. I grabbed my phone and turned it on. And I found 35 missed calls from Erza, 100 missed text messages from Levy, 100 missed calls and 1050 missed text messages from Natsu. I widen my eyes and started to panick from Erza, I didn't mind from Natsu, I'm just going to block his number. BUT ERZA! I called her. "Hello?"

"Hi Erza..." I said nervously

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU ANSWERED MY PHONE CALLS!? Erza yelled furiously

"I'm sorry Erza, I turned off my phone..."

"I've heard what happened."

"W-What are you talking aboout?"

"THE BREAK UP"

"ohhh..."

"Lucy, I'm sorry I wasn't there, I could of beat him up for you..."

"It's okay, I have to talk to me..."

"What is it Lucy?"

"... I'm moving"

"WHAT!"

my back shivered I took a deep breath "I'm moving..."

"Please don't lie to me Lucy..." Her voice sounded sad and disappointment.

" I'm sorry Erza, I'm not lying."

" Is it because of Natsu? I'll put him in the hospital right away! Just please don't leave me with these idiots! Your my best friend and it's not going to be the same without you Lucy..."

"No Erza you don't have too. I'm moving to LA for a while and I'll come back I promise! And I'll miss you so much Erza!"

"When are you moving? *Sniff* For how long? Who's going with you?"

"Tomorrow night... I don't know, and Karen and Angel. I promise I'll come by and visit!"

" Promise?" *Sniff*

" Of course Erza!"

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

" I don't know if I feel like it... If don't go can you and the others come by a visit?"

"Of course Lucy!" * Sniff*

"I have to go back packing bye Erza"

"Sure Lucy, *Sniff* I'll come by in the morning."

"Okay Erza Bye."

"Bye... "*Sniff*

I stood up and started packing, as I was packing I found a picture of me and him... I started to let tears fall off my cheeks. Few moments later I heard a knock in the door,  
I wiped my tears with my hands, I stood up and walked to the door. I opened the door and saw...

**Author's note: Yeaaaaaa, I put a cliffhanger. _ I hope you like it! .-. Give me some ideas for the next chapter! I might start updating late because of school... Sorry guys. .-. PLEASE Review and other shit! **


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy POV

I stood up and started packing, as I was packing my clothes I found a picture of me and him... I started to let tears fall off my cheeks. Few moments later I heard a knock in the door,I wiped my tears with my right hand, I stood up and walked to the door. I opened the door and saw...  
Natsu.  
"W-What are you doing here?" I asked irritated. Natsu's eye were red from crying, his hair wasn't spiked like it used too and he still wearing his school uniform but it was all wrinkled and a few blood stains in his sleeve. I felt a sharp of pain in my heart. I just wanted to cry right now. "Luce..." his voice was full of pain and regret.  
"What? why are you here your suppose to be with Lisanna-"  
"Shut up!" he roared that whole town can hear him. I covered my mouth and kept my mouth shut, I looked down in the ground feeling like crying again, tears were starting to fall already. I heard him take a deep breath and walked up to me. "Luce, I so sorry. Please for give me-" I rolled my eyes and interrupted " No shit, I know your sorry for getting caught dumbass. And I already forgave you, but I'm not taking you back. Why won't you leave? Go fuck yourself in the corner. Just fucking leave already? Get the fuck out before I call my brothers." I snapped at him.

"But Luce..."

"LEAVE!"

He stood up and left... I started crying in my bed.

Natsu POV

I was walking home cursing words under my breath. I heard footsteps running towards me, I ignored it until hands caught my wrists. "Babe!" I flinched from that annoying voice. Just because I slept with her doesn't mean anything. I sighed and turned around and saw Lisanna smirking, gosh how much I hate that smirk, I just want to smack face so bad. "What do ya' want cunt?"

"Babe, I-I was... t-thinking about taking this relationship more... serious..."

I stared at her like she was insane for a moment, and I just started laughing. "Stop fucking around with fuck bitch."

"I'm not fucking around babe."

"Who's babe? You were just one night stand! Their was no relationship, only Me and Luce but since that changed than there's no fucking relationship. I was just playing around anyways." I retorted

She looked at me with a frown, "I wasn't a night stand, at least I made your nights better than Lucy's!" She yelled furiously.

"I've never said that bitch! Lucy made my day better everyday from you scrawling on my dick!"

She turned around with an angry aura "This is not over NATSU! She yelled. I rolled my eyes as I kept walking to my apartment. I digging my hands in my pockets for the keys.I raced to my bed and started hug my pillow. The best it smelled like Luce... Yea, I stop crying but it didn't stop me loving Lucy. I started to doze off.

**Author's note; Sorry guys that the chapter is short. ;c I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO PLEASE REVIEW! I want to see everybody's opinions or idea's for the next chapter. This time I might update longer because I might have a writers block and school . -.- I updated fast because ya'll bitches made me confident! ;D AND AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW! I love you GUYS! **


	4. Author's NOTE CUNT!

**Author's note!**

**Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't update... :( I was too lazy and shit, but anyways here's a deal, everybody that Favorited, followed, or reviewed this story has to update a story by Saturday and I'll put up the next chapter in Sunday I promise. (; Any story you want! And OF COURSE I'm checking! :DDD Yessssh, I'm evil. ;* Love me or hate me boo! (; PM me any questions bitches! :DDD I don't feel like putting the fucking rules right now so, yeah... PM me cunts. Love you guys!(;  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up from a loud and I mean loud bangs in the door. "Ughhhhhhh..." I groaned as I stood up to open the door. I open it... until someone grabbed me and hugged. I look confused and surprised at the same time. It was Erza. I smiled sadly "I sorry." those two words just  
came out from my mouth with out knowing.

"YOU BETTER BE!" she exclaimed with a bad aura, looking at me with evil and glint of sadness.

I smiled and started to change, honetly I was used to changing in front of her, but it was different with other girls it makes me feel embarrassed. As she looked around my room, most of my stuff were in boxes and luggages. She turned and stared at me.

"Why?" she asked.

I raised a brow at her. "What the fuck do you mean Why?"

"Why are you moving?"

"I'm just doing a favor for my momma, that's all nothing to do about N-Natsu."

" Stop bullshiting on me, you fucking stuttered Lucy! I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME!" She exclaimed.

My back shivered from her scariness. "I-I'm not lying.."

She looked at me straight in the eye. "Your such a horrible liar."

I huffed and said "50 percent is the reason and the other half is a different reason."

"I'll kill him then being him back alive and then kill him again." she growled.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't give a fuck anymore... just don't take it to far. You know what happened to Hibiki."

"I promise I won't." She winked at me, I giggled.

We started to talk about random things, until a knock from my door.

* * *

**KAREN'S POV**

I was in my room texting my boyfriend Loki, I've dated him since 5 years ago. I love him so much but it annoys me when flirts and compliments any girl he sees in sight. I know he does that cause he likes to tease and annoys me a lot. After the 3 weeks that found out that I'm pregnant. I just can't wait to tell everybody even Loki! Yea, I'm 25 but like I give a fuck that I'm young at least Loki will still love me.

I stopped thinking until I heard a knock on the front door. No one was at down stairs. Lucy is at her room talking to Erza, Angel is at a important photoshoot, and Sting and Laxus are just chilling with there friends.

I look in the window to see who was it, until I saw Natsu. I frowned and ran down stairs and walked towards to front door. I open it and I glared at Natsu.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I spat.

" I need to talk to Lucy, I need another chance please?!" he begged.

I gave him a death glare. "No."

He tried to walk through the door way, but failed when pushed  
him.

"Didn't you heard me? I said No." I growled.

"Please Karen! I need to talk to her!" He started to beg again. I rolled my eyes at him and slammed to the door at his face. I started laughing so hard, I was clinching my stomach. I heard multiple door rings. I frowned getting annoyed, I wondered how the fuck my little sister go through having a annoying ass ex-boyfriend.

"KAREN, LUCE!" he yelled.

This the last time if doing to do this again I'll-

"LUUUUUUUUUUCY!"

I ran to the kitchen and boiled hot water. I went up stairs, walked to my room. I put the boiling of hot water in a table. As I walked to the window and opened it and looked down, I was above of Natsu in the second floor.I grabbed the heavy pot of boiling water and poured to boiling water at him.

"AHHHHHHH!" I laughed so hard, tears were coming from my eyes. I looked out in the window and saw Natsu dripping wet. I started laughing again. I looked over the window and yelled.

"PUSSY!"

"LUUUUUUUUUUUCE!"

I ran down stairs and locked the windows and doors in the whole mansion. Natsu was banging the doors and nearly broke down the front door. I opened the front door and saw Natsu about to bang the door again until he saw me death glaring athim. "What. Are. You. Doing?" I said with a stern voice.

"I need to see Luce please!"

"Well she don't need to see you." I retorted

"Please Karen!" He pleaded

"No! Leave before Laxus and Sting comes back or I'll call the police." I glared.

"But-"

I took out my phone and started dialling.

"Ughhhh, Fine!"

I stoke out my tongue. "Bye Flamingo!"

"it's not Pink, it's salmon!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes and I closed the door and sighed. I walk up stairs and knocked my sister's door. "Who is it?" she called "It's Karen!" I yelled from the door. I heard footsteps walking to the door, and the open door, and saw Erza sitting in Lucy's bean bag chair. I smiled sweetly at Erza, and walked to her bed and lied down. "Is that why you came here for? Just sleep in my fucking bed?" Lucy said irritated. I laughed, " Your flamingo came here to try to talk to you."

Her eye's widen, "W-What flamingo?"

"Natsu."

"Oh what did you do?" Erza asked getting in the conversation.

" Poured boiling water at him. You should see his skin it was red!" I laughed.

Lucy and Erza laughed. "Lucy are you sure your want to go?" I asked worried. "Of course I loved to go!" She faked smiled. Me and Erza frown, "Lucy you don't have to go," I said. "I want to go, I feel like being with my sisters for awhile, and get over him..." She smile sadly. "You'll get over him, and by the way Loke is coming I have tell everybody something." I smiled.

"Why can't you tell us now?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"Don't be such a bitch you can wait." I rolled my eyes annoyingly.

"What time is he coming?"

"he should be coming that now."

"Hey guys, I have to go I have a date with Jellal and call me when you get to LA, and I call everyday because I'll miss you and and-" Erza said tears coming from eyes. Lucy and me were both sweat dropping. Erza gave her a bone crushing hug an kiss in the cheeks. "I'll miss you too Erza! And I promise I'll call you everyday and try to visit you if I have time!" Lucy cried while hugging Erza's huge chest.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

I sat in the huge comfy sofa with my brothers, sisters and Loki. I was getting impatient with Karen's speech or surprise. I looked around and saw Laxus arguing with Angel about what sport is better. All I hear them yelling "Boxing" and "football", shit ain't nobody got time for that. I started to look around again and saw Sting and his best friend Rouge looking at playboy magazine. I sweat drop and muttered " perverts in these days..." Sting looked up and looked at me "I heard that." he glared, while Rouge saying "Dang she has nice tits." pointing at the magazine getting Sting's attention again. I always thought he was somewhat gay or bisexual, I guess he's confused. I rolling my eyes and looked at Loki looking nervous.

"Are you okay Loki?" I asked worried.

"What if it's bad news? What's if she's going to break up if me? Or have an affair with a man? Or-" I interrupted " Shut the fuck up, she will never do that. She's always bragging about you every fucking day, it's so fucking annoying. So don't worry about it okay?" I smiled sweetly as he was trying to come down. I flinched as I heard loud clapping from Karen and about to open her mouth until Laxus said.

BOXING BITCH IT'S BOXING IT'S FUCKING BETTER THAN FOOTBALL!" I started to laugh with the other until Karen glared at everyone.

Guess what?~ She sang

"You have HIV?" I blurted. Everybody started to laugh expect Karen and Loki.

"You have HIV?" Loki started to panicking. " Do I have to get a test for HIV too?" He started to freak out.

"No dumbass." She glared as shivers were crawling in my back. "Than what is it?" Sting asked curiously. I'm Pregnant!~" She sang. "Who's the father? Do have you to get a DNA test? Were you hoein' on me?" Loki started ask too many question. While Laxus had his jaw dropping, Angel fainted, and Sting panicking that's he's going to be a uncle.

"Thank god! I thought you have STD's." I laughed. "But anyways were you hoeing?" I asked curiously.

"Of course not!" Karen exclaimed. "My baby's daddy is Loki." She purred. I turned at Loki who was sitting in couch still with wide eyes. I starting to giggle, Karen was looking at me like I'm weird or shit. " Why the fuck, you laughing cunt?" She asked.

"Because I'm going to be an aunt!" I grinned widely.

"WAIT!" Laxus shouted while Angel was starting to wake up.

"I-I-I'm g-going to b-be an u-uncle?" He stuttered.

"No shit, your going to be the dad." Karen said annoyingly. "HEY, I'm going to be the dad!" Loki yelled.

"S-So your going to stop modeling?" Angel started to cry. "Of course not! SHE C-C-CAN NOT MODEL AND D-DO PHOTOSHOOTS WHILE PREGNANT!" Loki exclaimed.

"she can be a pregnancy model." I said.

Y-YEAH! I CAN BE A PREGNANCY MODEL!" Karen yelled.

"NO! Your not going to model while being pregnant that's final," Loki said sternly.

"B-But-"

"No." he said again.

"I'm going to be an aunty bitches!" Angel started to do her happy dance while, I was laughing at her.

"What are you going to name him or her?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know, maybe Shuniqua?" I asked, everybody started to laugh at me.

"That's a nonono!" Angel laughed.

* * *

**LUCY POV (FEW HOURS AGO...)**

I walked with my sisters to the airport, while that paparazzi and reporters follows me asking question that were irritated, I just wanted to yelled "Fuck off, get a fucking life." So they can leave me and my sisters alone.

"There's rumors that your pregnant Karen is that true?" One of the paparazzi asked. While Karen was holding my hand and ignoring everyone.

I gave the attendant my ticket and ripped a piece off. And walked to my seat in first class. I muttered " I'll miss you Natsu..."

* * *

**Author's note; Hi guys sorry I updated to long. ~.~ School started last week and I have new principals btw, I have 2 new principals and one stayed. The ones from last year were cool and not strict. Last year I skipped class and go to the football field with my friends and chill, But not anymore, this year in middle school is stricter. (btw I'm in 8th grade) AND THE MAIN NEW PRINCIPAL NAME IS DR. ROACH! Like the fuck? .-. I ain't lyin' maaaaayne. And she do look like one too. (x Lmao. Anyways I'm going to try to update this story in a few weeks or so. PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME IDEA'S! AND thanks to OujiDragneelLen and CelestialSakuraa gave some awesome ideas! c: ANYWAYS BYE! :* **


	6. Chapter 5

**LUCY POV**

I woke up from my comfy bed, I walked and opened my french doors. I took a deep breath from the fresh air from outside, I looked around and saw Karen walking out of the apartment about to go the gym.

It was 6 years now, and FINALLY I'm going to Magnolia to surprise Erza since in a few days its going to be her 24th year birthday, from the past years I've just send her gifts and phone calls for her past birthdays and I've wanted to do something special for her, since she was my ONLY best friend and the only person who was there for me.

Last year, I've heard Jellal already proposed to her, from their 8 year long relationship. I was so happy for her but at the same time jealous, Jellal proposed in their 7th year relationship anniversary it all over youtube. He sang for her and baked a strawberry cake with frosted letters that say "Will you marry me?"  
I was crying it was so romantic. And Well me? I'm alone forever, never going get married or have kids... WAIT I never ever going to have kids in my life!

I already have my niece and nephew Maite and Mikoe. Since I'm experienced with kids the past years and the past years were the worst years in my life. Mikoe called 911 for help for his "Math homework" while I was taking a shower. And Maite drawed a "DICK" and mean the drawing of a "DICK" at the side walk in the park while telling me "Look I just drawed daddy's rocket." While every parent in the park were looking at me like I'm the worst AUNT in the world. As you say I have full of delinquents in my family, I guess it was passed down.

2 years ago, I had to go to jail for probation violation for 60 days. I started giggling as I remember Sting got arrested for masturbating in a public bus. I was laughing for hours when I found out about that.

I turned around and walked to bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

NATSU POV

I woke up from a HUGE hangover, my fucking head hurts so fucking bad. I looked around my room which was in a huge miss like always. My phone vibrated next to me, I unlocked my iphone and read my text message. It was from Gray, it said _"Hey dipshit, there's rumours that Lucy's coming over. ;))"_

I widen my eyes and start to panicking, I calm down and texted back _"REALLY? DON'T START FUCKING AROUND WITH ME."_ The past years Lucy became hotter than before, her blonde hair is long to her waist, her hips got wider, her thighs are thick, her boobs still bigger than her ass. I've heard she's shorter than Levy. (**A/N; Since Levy is 24 years since 6 years, she 5'4, Lucy's 5'2 and Natsu 6'2 in high school he's was 5'9 lol I know he's tall as fuck. cx**) That's that I've heard from Erza. All these years I been single just for her. While I don't have girl friends the past years. Only side lines, hoes, friends with benefits, and etc, but it didn't count! Most of the girls wanted more than sex but I rejected all of them.

Just cause I have fallen in love with someone else. I've just hope I can get another chance...

* * *

LUCY'S POV

FEW DAYS LATER.

I walked outside of Magnolia's airport while poparazzi's were following me and asking me fucking retarded questions.

_**"Are you in relationship with Hibiki?"**_

_**"Are the real mother of Maite and Mikoe?"**_

_**"Are you going to stop modelling?"**_

_**"Why are you in Mangolia?"**_

_**"Are you in a secret relationship?"**_

I took a deep breathe and said "No Comment." 'Gosh, I wish Elfman was here. I thought. I went to my limo and put on my earphones, as I started to hear my favorite song "Staring Role" by Marina with the Diamonds.

_You're hard to hug, tough to talk to_  
_And I never fall asleep, when you're in my bed_  
_All you give me is a heartbeat_  
_I've turned into a statue_  
_And it makes me feel depressed_  
_Cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed_

_You don't love me, big fucking deal_  
_I'll never tell, you how I feel_  
_You don't love me, not a big deal_  
_I'll never tell you how I feel_

I looked at the window and I noticed it was raining. I was wearing sweatpants and a white tank top that nearly show my black bra. I redo my messy. I had black circles in my eyes from no sleep from crying, from all year these I'm not over him.

___[Hook:]_  
It almost feels like a joke to play out the part  
When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart  
You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role  
If I can't get the starring role.  
Sometimes I ignore you so I feel in control  
Cause really, I adore you, and I can't leave you alone  
Fed up with the fantasies, they cover what is wrong  
Come on, baby, let's just, get drunk, forget we don't get on

_You're like my dad, You'd get on well_  
_I send my best, regards from hell_

The corner of my eyes were tears that's going to fall from my eyes. I had mixed emotions inside me, I just want to fall asleep and never awake up.

___[Hook:]_  
It almost feels like a joke to play out the part  
When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart  
You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role  
If I can't get the starring role

_I never sent for love, I never had a heart to mend_  
_Because before the start began, I always saw the end_

_Yeah, I wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me_  
_But nothing's ever gonna give, I'll never set you free_  
_Yeah I'll never set you free_

_[Hook:]_  
_It almost feels like a joke to play out the part_  
_When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart_  
_You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role_  
_If I can't get the starring role._

_The starring role_

I guess I was a joke...

* * *

**A/N; Hey guys! Sorry I updated the story REAAAAAAALLY long, I didn't have wifi in the house for 4 weeks! It was a bad experience! :c I only had my phone that's all. .-. And btw, the song is called "The Staring Role" by Marina and the diamonds. She's hot as fuck! (; I have this habit of checking a girls butt instead their boobs. ._. Yea, You might think I'm Bisexual, but I not, I think... ANYWAYS, PLZ REVIEW AND PM ME about what you think about this story or ideas for the next chapter. WEEELL, I love you guys bye!**


End file.
